


Kungumhlonishwa wami

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Kungumhlonishwa wami

Ilanga laliphuma ngaphandle kolwandle lwasempumalanga bejabule ngokuphelele. UBrienne uqhwakele ngaphandle kwewindi lokuqina kwezitebhisi okwemizuzu embalwa, ebukele likhuphuka.

Umoya obandayo wabubhoboza ubuso bakhe - bungabandi kangako njengoba kwakubanda: ubusika base buqala ukuguquka. Isisebenzi sikababa wakhe sikhononda ngezinto ngamadragons kanye nokuzalwa kabusha komlingo eValyria. U-Brienne wayefihla izihibe noma yinini lapho ekwazi, njengoba enza kunoma yiziphi izindaba ezaziphuma kuLing King. Wayengakwazi ngisho nokucabanga ngamadragons.

Isandla sakhe sobunxele sashona saya enkembeni yayo ebunjiwe yibhubesi futhi yalwa nobuhlungu ngaphambi kokuba nethuba lokuvuka. Intombi eyisiwula, elahlekile emaphusheni. Wavala iwindi washesha wehla ezitebhisini.

Amkhafulele ngaphandle egcekeni. Indlu engaphambi kolwandle efana ne-Evenfall Hall yayihlala emanxwemeni njengelanga. Yize ihora lase liqala, abasebenzi bezobopha amadokodo babekhululeka belehlisa lo mkhumbi omusha ethekwini elibiyelwe elingezansi. Ihhashi laliconsa, likhale futhi likhungathekile. Umsindo wawukhumbuza kakhulu impi. UBrienne wafulathela futhi wacindezela ukuvula umnyango ovulekile wehholo lokuqeqesha ubusika.

Kwakuhlala kungenalutho ngalesi sikhathi ekuseni. USer Hardred, umphathi wezandla, wayezofika ngokuhamba kwesikhathi ezoqeqesha naye, kodwa akakaze azi noma okungenani azibuze ukuthi usebenze isikhathi esingakanani lapha eyedwa ngaphambi kokuba afike.

Ukuphuma kwelanga okukuGolide kuqonda emawindini aphezulu kukhanye njengezindawo zokujuxuza zikaJaime Lannister. I-knight noma i-man-at-arm eqeqeshelwa ihora nsuku zonke: USer Jaime wayehlale eqeqesha abathathu. “Ngingaphila kanjani nodumo lwami uma ngingenakumbulala umuntu ohlasela lona?” Ubuze kuye kwesinye isikhathi somhlangano wakusihlwa lapho bebengabulalana ngenxa yokudideka ukube bebekhona. ephethe noma yini ngaphandle kwezinkemba ze-turney. Ushaye impande yesihlahla wabe esemamatheka, yize kunjalo, ngendlela efanayo edabukisayo njengoba kwenzeka kwesinye isikhathi lapho embamba, futhi wezwa inhliziyo yakhe yathuthumela futhi azi ukuthi kukhona azokwenza yena.

Ngaphandle kokuthola indlela yokusindisa impilo yakhe.

Kulelo thile akubeki lutho ngaphandle kwezinyembezi nobuhlungu. UBrienne udonse u-Oathkeeper emgibeni wakhe, wabuka umdanso obomvu wokudansa insimbi emnyama futhi wazama ukukhumbula uJaime emamatheka noma eziqeqesha naye noma efunga ngokuzibona kwakhe ngokungafanele, kodwa hhayi ngalolo ntambama esitokisini sakhe somhoshongo lapho inhliziyo yakhe yayinayo kwakubukeka sengathi kuqubule njengengilazi eqandisiwe, futhi hhayi noma yimaphi amahemuhemu ayevele kuTarth ngemuva kokumshiya kwakhe lapho, isiboshwa sikaDaenerys, samnikeza imvume yokuhlala okwesikhashana ukuze akwazi ukuqedela umsebenzi onqobayo kwi-White Book.

Wama phambi kwesibuko, waguqa ngamadolo kancane ngokulwa. Ukukhonjwa kwakhe kwesokunxele. Unyakazise insimbi ecijile ekujuleni kokuzijwayeza, ephakeme futhi eqinile ukuvimba ikhanda, eliphansi ukuphambukisa ukushaya igilosa, kwesobunxele nakwesobunxele ngokumelene nabaphikisi ababenombono ohlangothini olulodwa. I-art eyakhiwe ngamatshe ayigcotshwe ngokumelene nokushaya kwakhe.

Ubaba wakhe wayesazi ngokushesha nje lapho embona ukuthi ushiye inhliziyo yakhe ngemuva ezweni. Ubengamcindezeli ngemininingwane eminingi, okubongwe kuyo ngoba ubengazi ukuthi ngabe ukwazile ukuxoxa ngayo ngaphandle kokukhala izinyembezi. Umuntu othembekile uLannister, owayeboshwe ngecala lokuvukela amaTargaryens, wayengomunye weNkosi uSelwyn ethathwa njengendlalifa yakhe okufanele akhohlwe ngokushesha okukhulu. “Ngabe kukhona okudumazayo phakathi kwakho?” Ubuzile, amashiya amathe aqondile ebusweni bakhe obanzi. "Ngabe ukuqabula kuyadelela?" Ubuziwe ebuza, futhi ingxoxo ibingasaqhubeki.

Ngabe ukuqabula kwakungahloniphi, lapho kwabiwa phakathi kwamantombazane amantombazane nezigebengu ezigwetshiwe? Wavala amehlo futhi wazivumela ukuthi akhumbule: igumbi eliseduze elingenamuntu, ukunambitheka komlomo kuye njengoba embamba, uyinki emunweni wakhe eshaya ingubo yakhe emhlophe nesikhumba sakhe esixegayo. Ukube ubenesibindi ngabe ubemnikeze ubuntombi bakhe ngaleso sikhathi. Esikhundleni salokho uvumele uTirion obheke kobuso obudonswe kuketanga likaSandla ukumpakisha emkhunjini oya eTarth nangaphandle komuzi ngaphambi kokubulawa kukaJaime.

Amehlo asavaliwe, ulingisa iphakethe elicashile ukubamba ibanga lomphikisi, amahlandla amathathu elinye elinye kuze kube yilapho ukunyakaza kuzwakala okulungile, bese ephinda ukujikisa ngokuhamba kwewashi ukubamba ibala elibanjwe ngesandla sokunxele. Wayepheze kanjani? Kudliwa ngudrako, ephukile esondweni, unqunywe ikhanda? Mhlawumbe ngesikhathi athole ngaso, izinhlungu zazizoba nethuba lokufiphala.

"Iphoyinti lakho liphansi kakhulu futhi. Thatha; ushicilela ama-daffodils. "

Okomzuzwana nje wayecabanga ukuthi wayeziqhenya. Wabe esevula amehlo akhe wabona ispoki esibukweni, enwele ezinwele zegolide eziya emahlombe akhe agqokile, futhi wazi ukuthi kufanele.

UJaime wavele wavala umnyango wamamatheka ... wavele wazungeza wahosha inkemba yakhe esifubeni sakhe. Izandla zakhe zazintengantenga. "Wena - uwena -"

“Uyaphila? Bengingeke ngibe khona ukube bengimile ngiseduze kwakho unyawo.


End file.
